


Halloween

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young rents a place for the night of Halloween for herself and best friends, but things get scarier than any of them could ever imagine.





	

Renee Young rented a nightclub for her Halloween party: inviting Cathy Kelley, Dean Ambrose, & Seth Rollins along for the ride. Well, Renee decided to dress up as Bubbles, Cathy went as Buttercup, Dean as The Joker, and Seth as Spiderman. "Thank you guys for coming over!" Renee said, blushing. "Hey, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Seth said, holding his beer bottle. "So... who wins for best costume?" Cathy said, laughing. "Well, clearly I do..." Dean said, walking to the middle of the floor. "But you're just playing yourself, babe!" Renee said, bursting into laughter with everybody else. "Look, I got a way we can all figure this one out..." Cathy said, but just then... the power went out! "What the...?" Seth said, shaking his head. "Um... did you just do that on purpose?" Renee said, searching for her flashlight. "Sadly no, that wasn't the plan I had in mind..." Cathy said, bitting her bottom lip. Just then... someone flew open the door! "Yeah?!" Dean said, trying to identify the large man, but got no response. Renee then finally finds her flashlight, shining it on him! "Stop!" He said, locking them inside with him. "What do you want?!" Seth said, grabbing his spiderweb spray. "Her..." He said, snickering. "Who?!" Renee said, conflicted. "You blonde... or your brunette friend over there." He said, tilting his head. "Leave! Or I'll kill you!" Dean said, intensely. "Yeah, it's 4 against 1, freak!" Seth said, stepping near Dean. "Or... 4 against a gun..." He said, chuckling.

Cathy then whispered to Renee... "Should we try to sneak away and get some help in here?" While bending down on the ground. "Listen... you go find help... I'll try to distract this weirdo..." Renee said, getting up from the floor. Cathy then sneaked behind her best friend to avoid getting caught, then unlocked the back door - escaping! "You want me?" Renee said, flipping her hair. "What are you doing?" Dean said, loudly whispering. "Just stay behind us!" Seth said, panicking. "Woah... clearly you've just been dumped, gentleman." He said, licking his lips. "In your freakish dreams..." Renee thought to herself, but instead said, "You got it." In a sultry voice tone. But both Dean & Seth pull her roughly back, which causes the serial killer to run up to her, yanking her hard! "Ouch!" Renee said, "Get your filthy hands off of me!" She added. This made both of the boys realize that she was only trying to trick him... but sadly also the murder came to his senses. "You playin' me?" He said, ticked off. "No! I was just..." Renee said, before getting cut off by a gunshot blast! Just then... the serial killer falls to the ground - gunshot wound to the shoulder. "Thank you!" Cathy said, to the police man, as she then rushed over to her loved ones. "Talk about perfect timing!" Dean said, group hugging them all. "Well, that's my girl for ya!" Seth said, winking. "Shut up!" Cathy said, giggling. "Guys, now let's go..." Renee said, exhausted. "Let us help then..." Seth said, gently shoving Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh this was clearly meant for Halloween... :/ but hey better late than never. xD please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments for it! ♡♥


End file.
